


Morning Lights

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Three's Not A Crowd At All [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Morning Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for the Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "morning sex." It is also part of an aokagakuro short story collection.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "morning sex." It is also part of an aokagakuro short story collection.

Kuroko always woke up before both of his lovers. They usually always went to sleep after him, either watching tv in the living room or practicing basketball late into the night, crawling into bed with him only hours before the sun rose. Thus, Kuroko always woke up first and was granted an hour or so to just admire them without their knowledge.

Kuroko faced the two of them and smiled. The light from the window cast rays of light across their faces, and Kuroko could say that that was absolutely perfect. They were both his light and they both shined so brilliantly on their own.

Kagami, determined and passionate, always enveloped Kuroko with his light. He made Kuroko hopeful and optimistic that the two of them could continue to go further, breaking all limits. Kagami was the light that pulled Kuroko, refusing to let Kuroko go as he was dragged behind Kagami’s brilliance.

Unlike Kagami, Aomine was the light that pushed Kuroko. Kuroko wanted to stand beside Aomine, as his equal, and he knew that he would need to give it his all to do that. Aomine stood at the highest tier and his words of encouragement helped Kuroko to keep climbing.

Kuroko was a shadow but he didn’t feel so invisible when he was with the two of them.

Kagami had one arm thrown over Kuroko, and Aomine was spooning with Kagami, his head right behind Kagami’s on the bed. Kuroko smiled and snuggled himself a little bit closer to Kagami, who subconsciously gripped him tighter. Kuroko also grabbed Aomine’s hand that was wrapped around Kagami and intertwined their fingers.

They laid like that for a while until Aomine’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up to meet Kuroko’s smiling face. “Good morning,” Kuroko said. Aomine smirked and laid back down. Kuroko sat up and leaned over Kagami, and Aomine met him halfway for a good morning kiss. Aomine pulled back and ran a hand through Kuroko’s messy hair.

"Good morning, Tetsu."

"And good morning to you both." Kuroko and Aomine both turned to Kagami, who was rubbing at his eyes. Kuroko smiled and Aomine ran a hand up Kagami’s side. Kagami gave Aomine an annoyed look before he rolled onto his back so he could face them both.

"I’m happy it’s Saturday," Aomine said. Kagami nodded in agreement.

"Wanna head to the court after breakfast?" Kagami asked. Aomine smirked.

"Every day I get to kick your ass is a good day," he said. Kagami reached out and slapped Aomine’s arm. He sat up and moved to get out of bed, presumably to go make breakfast. Kagami, as the only one out of them who could actually cook, was in charge of all their meals and both Aomine and Kuroko loved his cooking.

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s arm before he actually got out of bed. Kagami looked at him and Aomine raised an eyebrow. Kuroko blushed slightly as he met Kagami’s eyes. “If you guys are gonna spend the whole day at the court, then how about we spend a little time together first.”

Kagami looked over at Aomine who was smiling. “We definitely spoil him too much,” Aomine said as he sat up. Kuroko looked at him with an almost annoyed expression and Aomine grabbed Kuroko around the waist, pulling him close. Kagami smiled too before he crawled back over to the other two. Kagami immediately grabbed Kuroko’s chin and brought their lips together.

Aomine was quick to put his lips to Kuroko’s neck, kissing and nibbling at the skin there. Finally Kagami pulled back from Kuroko and Aomine didn’t even need any sign to know to turn his head and meet Kagami’s mouth for a long and heated kiss. Kuroko watched them kiss, arousal beginning to set his skin on fire. Before Kuroko had entered into a relationship with both Kagami and Aomine, he’d never even thought he could be attracted to anyone.

Aomine and Kagami pulled apart, Aomine moving to kiss Kuroko and Kagami leaning back to get the lube from the drawer. Aomine moved his lips to Kuroko’s neck and pushed them both flat on the bed. Kagami and Kuroko were the only ones who slept in clothing (Aomine choosing to always sleep naked) and Aomine quickly got rid of Kuroko’s pajama pants and boxers.

Aomine pulled back so he could stare at Kuroko, who was already flushed and panting, and then at Kagami. “Do you mind if I take him?” Aomine asked Kagami who was already lubing up his own hard cock. Kagami smiled and shook his head. Kuroko was the most shared between them. It’s not as if Kuroko didn’t like to top. He occasionally asked to fuck both Aomine and Kagami. It was just that Kuroko enjoyed having either or both of his lovers inside of him.

Aomine sat up and Kagami pulled Kuroko into his lap. Kuroko, already knowing what would happen, straddled Kagami, so that he was open on both ends. Kagami, whose fingers were already coated, slipped the first finger inside Kuroko. Kuroko was unsurprisingly quiet in bed, his whines and moans very low and soft. Even so he let them out when Kagami began working that first finger in and out of him. Aomine kneeled in front of Kuroko and began stroking Kuroko’s cock before finally taking the whole thing in his mouth in an experienced movement.

Kuroko turned his head into Kagami’s neck and let out a quiet whine. Kagami smiled before inserting a second finger, the slide inside Kuroko easy after the sex they’d had the day before. Aomine bobbed his head up and down Kuroko’s cock, expertly swallowing and using his tongue in the way he knew Kuroko liked it. Kagami inserted three fingers just as Aomine was pulling himself off of Kuroko so he could apply lube to his cock.

Finally Aomine was ready and Kagami pulled his fingers out of Kuroko. Kuroko let out a small gasp at the feeling of being empty once again and Aomine pulled Kuroko onto his back where he was quick to spread his legs for Aomine, who pushed inside his lover without any hesitation. Usually Aomine or Kagami would fuck Kuroko and then each other, but this time Kuroko had a special request.

"Do Aomine," Kuroko whispered to Kagami over Aomine’s shoulder as Aomine pulled out and thrusted back in. Kagami smiled and moved behind Aomine, who pulled out of Kuroko. Kagami was quick to work Aomine open though Aomine needed a bit more to stretch him out. When Kagami was ready, Aomine entered Kuroko again, and Kagami entered Aomine. Kagami penetrating Aomine caused Aomine even deeper into Kuroko which made him to moan a little louder than usual, to which both other lovers smiled.

Kagami pulled almost out of Aomine, leaving his tip inside, and Aomine pulled out of Kuroko, causing him back onto Kagami’s cock. This was how they continued, Kuroko and Kagami remaining mostly still while Aomine moved between them, deeper into Kuroko and then farther onto Kagami. Kuroko had his arms wrapped around Aomine, his nails digging painfully into the skin on Aomine’s shoulders with each thrust Aomine made inside of him.

Not surprisingly, Aomine came first. Kagami thrusted into Aomine so that Aomine could feel the utmost pleasure at both ends, as he himself thrusted into Kuroko with all his power. He came inside Kuroko, continuing to fuck into his lover until he had ridden out his orgasm completely. After that he pulled out completely so that Kagami could continue thrusting into him until his own orgasm had been reached. Aomine settled over Kuroko once more so he could take Kuroko into his mouth and help his lover reach his orgasm.

Kagami and Kuroko reached their orgasms almost simultaneously coming at the same time. Aomine continued sucking Kuroko down until he had milked Kuroko empty, doing nearly the same for Kagami. Once Kagami was done, he pulled out of Aomine and collapsed next to Kuroko on the bed. Aomine sat back, lewdly wiping at his mouth, before he rolled onto the other side of Kuroko. They were all breathing heavily and sweating, and yet none of them had any complaints about how they’d chosen to spend their Saturday morning.

Aomine and Kagami reached for Kuroko at the same time, pulling themselves close to him so that virtually no room existed between the three bodies. Kagami kissed Kuroko’s hair and Aomine his cheek. Kuroko smiled and wrapped his hands around the two sets of strong arms around him.

Kuroko had two very different lights that completely brightened his entire world and he was so thankful that they had somehow all come together in a way that worked perfectly.


End file.
